1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar concentrators, and more particularly to a rolled film solar concentrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past inflatable concentrators have been used;some would have chemicals inside which would harden on the inside surface to ridgidize the inflatable concentrator. Unfortunately the ridgidizing causes the film of the inflatable concentrator to change shape thereby losing its reflectivity and focusing properties.
Contamination in space such as micrometeors, atomic oxygen, and other debris can puncture inflatable concentrators. Some inflatable concentrators have a makeup gas to keep the concentrator fully inflated. However, over long periods of time the amount of gas needed to keep the concentrator inflated becomes prohibitive.
Further the reflective surface of the concentrator degrades over time.
Inflatable concentrators have a short life and questionable optical properties.